What I should have sang
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: While all the songs in both seasons were oh so beautiful, there's millions of songs that they could have sang. Chapter four, Fall for you by secondhand serenade.
1. Fashion of His Love

**An: So, this is my first Glee fanfic. Ever. And since Blaine is my favorite character, i thought it would only be apropos to use him. This may seem like it's set in season 3, but i was really aiming for just after 'Born This Way'. **

**Chapter song is Fashion of his love by Lady GaGa**

Blaine's POV

I'm not the kind of guy who really knows what he's doing when it comes to love. I could put on a really nice act like I was strong and confident, but really I was like a lost puppy. I rarely said or did the right thing. All of that was before I met him. Kurt Hummel. Then my obvious problems with love and relationships got worse. I mean, come on; I kissed a girl and questioned whether or not I was gay. I'm still trying to figure out how I could have been so tragically blind not to realize that he was _interested _in me. He had to tell me on Valentine's Day, and that just made me feel worse about the "When I Get You Alone' incident. I could have been serenading Kurt, but instead I went to the GAP to sing to some guy who didn't like me that way. But I got another chance and instead of making a complete idiot out of myself, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. The one brilliant moment in my life, and finally I did something that counted.

When Kurt left Dalton to return to McKinley, I honestly didn't know how I was going to get past it. I knew, or well I fervently hoped, that this change wouldn't affect our relationship. Because that day when I sang to him in front of his entire school, that's when I really realized I loved him.

Now I'm sitting in the choir room with Kurt and the rest of his -no, my since I transferred- Glee club. We always sat next to each other in every class we had together. At first people weren't accepting of it and we got more dirty looks and more slushy-facials then I could count. Now they made a point to ignore them most of the time.

"Okay, I hope all of you have your songs ready for this week's assignment," Mr. Shue announced. I could feel Kurt bouncing in his seat, so I laced my fingers through his and he instantly calmed and leaned on my shoulder. I was also nervous because of the nature of the assignment: Sing what you really feel. I told Kurt I wanted to sing 'When I Get You Alone' to him because honestly that fits perfectly, but when he said it reminded him of the Valentine's debacle, I dropped it.

"Okay Blaine, you're up," he told me after Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes sang their separate songs. Kurt unwillingly released my hand as I stood up and took my place in front of the room. I shot a smile at my beautiful boyfriend before I started to sing.

_I never was the kind of girlThat's naturally sureWhen it comes to loveOh noI was insecureInsecureBut when it comes to you and meI can't deny this feeling insideOh noI never felt like this before_

He knew this already, but it was nice to say anyways._This beforeI seeing all the signs from aboveI'm going to be the one that he lovesI was made for loving him_

That one lyric was the entire reason I chose this song. I had felt lost and incomplete before him but now I was whole.

_The Fashion of his Love_

_Oh yeahI'm gonna be his first and last kiss,'Cause baby I was born to be his_

_I was made for loving himThe Fashion of his Love (I love you)_

Rachel whispered something in Kurt's ear and he smiled and nodded, his eyes never leaving mine.

_But just as long as I met you_

_You're my babe right through_

_I was made for you (I was made for you)_

_I'm seeing all the signs from above_

_I'm going to be the one that he loves_

_I was made for loving him_

_The Fashion of his Love_

_Oh yeahI'm gonna be his first and last kiss,'Cause baby I was born to be his_

_I was made for loving him_

_The Fashion of his Love_

_They say I need a strong man,Not just a friend_

_But baby must have reached his death_

_No more reason to cry or to justify_

_How I feel for you_

_My love, I'm seeing all the signs from above_

_I'm going to be the one that he loves_

_I was made for loving him_

_Oh yeah, I'm seeing all the signs from above_

_I'm going to be the one that he loves_

_I was made for loving him_

_The Fashion of his Love_

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,'Cause baby I was born to be his_

_I was made for loving him_

_The Fashion of his Love_

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,'Cause baby I was born to be his_

_I was made for loving himThe Fashion of his Love_

Everyone broke out in thunderous applause as I ended the last note, but I only paid attention to my boyfriend.

"So," I asked hesitantly "what did you think of the song?" Kurt stood up and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You sang GaGa for me," he said dramatically, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I couldn't find any Katy Perry songs to describe my feelings as well as Lady GaGa, so yes," I admitted with a laugh. Without another word he kissed me as if we were alone in his bedroom and not in a room with our friends. Yes, it's official; I was made for loving him.

**Any prompts are welcomed and encouraged! Well, until next time my little sprinkles! Oh, and review please!**


	2. Someone like you

**AN: So, this is my second chapter! Yay! Thank you to all the people who have read this, but I would really like some reviews if you can spare a few seconds. **

**This chapter takes place in between Original Song and Night of Neglect**

**Chapter song is Someone Like You by Adele.**

Rachel's POV

I quickly looked away when I saw Quinn sitting across Finn's lap and pretended to listen to Mr. Shue talk about Nationals. A couple of months ago that was me, and it hurt to know that she was easily forgiven and he still wouldn't talk to me about what happened. I just couldn't understand why; I hadn't had sex with Puck like she did, but he took her back. As Santana suggested that we use 'Trouty Mouth' for Nationals, I snuck another glance at Finn, but this time he was looking back at me.

I couldn't really place the look in his eyes. I mean, you would think with all of my theater study I could easily pick out emotions. But it was different with Finn. He wasn't exactly the smartest guy around, and he was very open, but sometimes it was difficult to determine his emotions.

I left quickly when the bell rang, dismissing me from further internal turmoil. When I was talking to Kurt at his locker, Finn came and shot him a half smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I steal Rachel for a little while?" he asked, albeit awkwardly. Kurt gave me a knowing look and left, promising that we would talk later. We stood there as I waited for him to say something, anything really.

"So, I feel kind of bad about how things just kind of fell apart between us," he broached as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled brightly, even though I didn't want to.

"Why are you so shy?" I asked naively. "I mean I know things haven't been great between us, but it's not like I'm a different person." He smiled his old smile, the smile I never saw when he was with Quinn.

"Thanks, Rachel. That makes me feel better, knowing that you don't completely hate me." I sighed, but he didn't notice.

"Well, you're happy with Quinn. I mean, she's everything you wanted, right? And I'm truly happy for the two of you." His face fell just as I felt my heart drop to the floor.

"Wait," he asked hesitantly "you're happy for me?" I nodded and tried to keep the tears in my eyes.

"Of course I am. I still love you, of course, so I just want the best for you." Not that I was going to admit that it wasn't over for me. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay. Well, this was a nice talk. I guess I'll see you in Glee club later." With that, I was free to walk off and let the tears I had been holding in spill over.

As I walked to my locker, I wondered where I could go to think about things. I wanted to call Mercedes or Kurt, but they would give me the same answer. Just get over him. Of course I wanted to, it just wasn't that easy. It really should be. I mean, he's a cute football player, it would be easy to find someone like him. But it wasn't his status I was interested it, unlike Quinn. I wanted to be with Finn, not someone like him.

Unconsciously I found myself inside the school auditorium. The AV club was working on the lights, but I was in here so often that they didn't pay any attention to my presence anymore. I wrapped my arms around my torso as I began to sing, paying no attention to the lights blinking softly around me.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back r hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged "I'll remember," you said

"Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead."

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

I know how the time flies only yesterday it was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Nevermind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged "I'll remember," you said "Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead.

"Nothing compares No worries or cares Regrets and mistakes They are memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged "I'll remember," you said "Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead"

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged "I'll remember," you said "Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

When I finished, I heard applause coming from the rear of the building. I was used to people loving my performances, but not when I was just singing in an empty school. I squinted and saw Finn, the same guy I was singing about, walking towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me that's how you feel?" he asked as he stood beside me. I shook my head and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Because I know it won't change anything. All I want is for you not to forget me, or what we had. Just be happy with Quinn, and I'll learn how to deal with it on my own." With that, I walked away, leaving him standing alone with another strange look in his eyes.


	3. Just a Kiss

**An: Aww, look, it's another Klaine chapter! And this is set in between when Blaine kisses Kurt in Original Song and their rousing performance of Candles. So, thank you to anyone who has read this, you have my eternal love. And if anyone has a song they would like, then just review or PM me and I shall try to do it justice**

**Chapter song is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

Kurt's POV

Blaine and I were sitting in the common room with the other Warbler's as Wes droned on and on about how our timing was a little off. Blaine shifted beside me so he was stretched along the leather couch. I smiled to myself as he pulled me down beside him so we were lying together. I started leaning in towards him just as he was craning upwards. We jumped apart once we heard the bang of Wes' gavel.

"Warblers Kurt and Blaine," he said tersely "we all understand that the two of you are together now, but we're in serious risk of getting cavities from your sugary sweet fluff." I blushed and pulled away as everyone else sniggered.

"So, we know we agreed that the two of you will do a duet, but we would all like to hear your voices together," Thad told us. This resulted in an uproar from everyone, a good uproar, and Wes had to bang his gavel for a good three minutes.

"But we don't have the words down perfectly," Blaine objected before I could. The whole council smiled broadly and Blaine looked over at me in alarm.

"Well we need to hear the two of you sing something or council might be tempted to go back to the original single lead," David announced. "So pick a song that the two of you know. And it cannot be 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. I will literally shoot myself in the foot and then my swaying behind the lovebirds will be seriously compromised." I blushed and looked over at my boyfriend.

"What are we going to sing?" he asked. "I mean, I can't really think of any thing that would work as well for us as 'Candles'." As we sat there talking about it, a sudden idea came to mind.

"Do you know the song 'Just a Kiss'?" I asked. He looked over at me in shock.

"Yes, I do. But I wouldn't exactly peg you for the country music type," he said slowly. I smiled a little and picked an imaginary piece of lint of my uniform pants.

"I don't. Carole was cooking and she had the radio on so I listened to it. And then maybe I learned it." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine staring at me. "Oh God," I moaned "you think I'm crazy now, don't you?" He shook his head, his bright hazel eyes sparkling with delight.

"Actually, I've wanted to sing that song with you for a long time now. But, I figured you would absolutely hate it so it never came up."

"What did I tell you two about kissing in the choir room?" Wes shouted as I leaned over to give Blaine a chaste kiss. If he was telling the truth, and he usually did, Blaine would've liked to take things further than the occasional light kiss. And I was getting to the point where I wanted more too. But we were both scared to death of screwing this thing up. Jeff cleared his throat and we looked over to the opposite couch where he sat with Nick.

"Have you two chosen a song or are we going to be here until dawn?" Blaine stood up and pulled me with him.

"Calm down, we have it." Everyone who was lounging around on the floor quickly moved to stand near the walls. I took in a shaky breath and Blaine nodded to me, indicating that I should start.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

I entwined my fingers with his and I sang, ending just as he flawlessly found his cue

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take this slow_

We joined in for the chorus and I noticed everyone else in the room was riveted. Even the occasional passerby stopped to watch and listen.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I thought we were going to finish the song, but I was cut off by an incredibly warm pair of lips crushing to mine. We broke apart after a minute. Or two. Hell it could've been a year. We looked over towards the council, blushing like crazy. We had just made out in front of every Warbler and the entire council.

"Well," David said slowly, and with a teasing smirk on his face "as long as you don't do that song and don't kiss after the performance, I think we have this competition in the bag. Meeting dismissed."


	4. Fall For You

**An: ello sprinkles! I'd like some feedback on this please. I appreciate those who already have, like, if I could meet you I would give you the biggest hug ever. I'm certainly open to prompts of any sort, anytime. So just PM me or review.**

**Chapter song is Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade**

Artie's POV

I watched Brittney as she asked Kurt's boyfriend to dance. I could see him turning her down politely and Kurt smiled and took his hand. I was happy for them, I mean, Kurt finally got someone. Well, it seemed like everyone was with someone; Rachel had Jesse, Quinn had Finn, Tina had Mike.

I would've had Brittney if we hadn't gotten into that stupid fight. I wanted to blame Santana, but it was really my fault.

"Hey, buddy," Sam called from behind. "Have you asked your girl to dance yet?" I shook my head.

"No. I think she made it pretty clear to me that I was the one person she wouldn't want to be with tonight. I blew it," I replied morosely. He smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you tow haven't been fighting tonight. But come on, I'm sure you could find someone just like her." I turned to face him.

"No, it's pretty impossible to find a girl like her. She's just one of a kind." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and gave me a huge smile.

"Well then," he said slowly "I guess we're just going to have to get her back for you." While that sounded like a good plan, I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to accomplish that. I had already tried singing to her. I mean, I'm in glee club, it's just what we do.

"How, Sam? I already tried the singing thing, remember?" He completely ignored me, choosing instead to wheel me to the stage.

"You just didn't sing the right song. Wait right here. I have to go get a few more people." I tried to ask him what the hell I was supposed to sing, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. I sat there, talking to the occasional person who took a break from dancing as I waited. He returned with Blaine and Finn. They pushed me up onto the stage as I protested. Damn this stupid wheelchair.

"Guys seriously, I don't know what you have planned!" I whispered-yelled. Blaine smiled cheekily and sat down at the piano.

"You're going to get Brittney back, and we're here to help." He gestured to Finn on the drums and Sam with his guitar. I nodded.

"Why are you helping me though? You don't even know me. You're just Kurt's boyfriend." He shrugged.

"Well, you seem like a pretty cool guy, and you're a friend of Kurt's. And I know what it's like wanting to tell the person you like exactly what you feel, but being afraid to screw everything up," he explained. He looked lost in thought and a smile suddenly appeared, so I guessed he was thinking about Kurt.

"Do you know what song I'm singing, at least? I can't really just sit on stage while the three of you play on. That would be the opposite of what I'm trying to achieve."

"Why didn't you ask that before? Fall for you, by Secondhand Serenade. Now get ready." I positioned myself on the stage and the lights zeroed in on me.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves tonight. This song is for you, Brittney. I hope you realize that I mean every word of it" I picked up my cue after Blaine finished his mini solo and I started.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

I saw her standing in the middle of the floor. For the first time that night she was alone, just watching us on stage

But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find

Santana walked up to her, and for a second I thought this would all be in vain. But Brittney just ignored her and watched me, swaying along with everyone else

This is not what I intended I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start Oh But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible

So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap And remember me tonigh

tWhen your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again

Don't make me change my mind Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find

Everyone broke out in applause and generic pop music filled the gym as we got offstage. Kurt met us, well met Blaine, on the floor. He took his hands and kissed him quickly.

"You were brilliant, Artie. If you don't get her after that then she's crazy," he said excitedly. I thanked him and we all stood there for a while, talking. Blaine and Kurt left, hand in hand, with devious smiles on their faces. Finn shuddered a little and went to find Quinn.

"Dude, it's your moment. Go find Brittney!" Sam urged. All I had to do was turn around and she was there.

"Did you really mean what you sang?" she asked as she kneeled down. I smiled and nodded. "Good, because that really meant a lot to me, and I want to be with you again. I miss you, Artie." I cupped her cheek.

"So this means you forgive me for what I said?" She moved to sit on my lap and kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes then!" She laughed as I rolled us to the center of gym.

"You better," she said "because otherwise I'm going to get my dolphins to team up with Lord Tubbington for revenge."

"Your….dolphins?" I asked. I knew Lord Tubbington was her cat, but she had never spoken of having dolphins.

"Artie," she said condescendingly "Kurt and Blaine are going to be offended that you don't know they're my dolphins. Dolphins are just gay sharks." I pretended like I understood and after that we danced until the night was over.


	5. Mess I Made

**An: I'm seriously begging for reviews at this point. Just please. Okay, thanks**

**Chapter song is Mess I Made by Parachute**

Finn's POV

When I broke up with Quinn, I knew it was the right thing to do, for both of us, even if she didn't see it that way. I knew that because, even though I should be watching Quinn walk away, I only had eyes set on Rachel, moving closer to her ride. I had so many regrets when it came to my relationships with both girls, more than a high school junior should have to deal with. But I couldn't dwell on Quinn anymore. It was over, and I was never going back there. For all intents and purposes, it should've been over with Rachel. But I couldn't hold the fact that she had made out with Puck against her anymore. I mean, I had been cheated on before, and it felt like crap, but now I had done the same thing. I lifted my head off the steering wheel only to realize the church's parking lot was empty. I sighed and threw the truck in gear and started towards my house.

"Hey, Finn," my mom called as I walked through the door. "I'd ask how the funeral but I guess I don't need to," she commented sadly as she saw my face. I nodded and sat in the chair opposite of the couch Kurt and his boyfriend were occupying.

"What are you doing back so late? Everyone else has been at their respective houses for a while now," Kurt asked. Of course, he would know there was some sort of reasoning behind me showing up later that didn't involve traffic.

"I um, I broke up with Quinn," I told him. I watched as his jaw, as well as Blaine's, dropped through the floor.

"Why on earth would you do that? Oh no," Kurt shuddered. "Please, for the love of Gaga, don't tell me you want to be with Rachel again!" I nodded slowly, hoping that Blaine could stop some sort of crazy outburst, because I really didn't need that right now. Instead of yelling at me about how stupid I was and how I shouldn't mess around with people's emotions, he just sighed and pulled himself off the couch.

"Well, I can't say I'm sad to see that status loving ex cheerleader gone, but I don't pity you having to try to make up with Rachel." With that he left to go help my mom in the kitchen or something, leaving me and Blaine sitting there awkwardly.

"So, why did you break up with your girlfriend for your ex?" Blaine asked. "Sorry if I should already know the New Directions' drama by heart by now." I laughed, silently envying him for not having to deal with it.

"Well, I don't blame you for not avidly keeping up with it. In fact, the only reason I have to pay attention to it is because I always seem to be at the very center of it all." I started explaining it to him, and at the end he looked just about as lost as I felt.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you to do. I wish I could tell you to just pour your heart out to Rachel, but I don't know her that well. In fact, all I really know about her stems from when we got drunk at her house party." He laughed darkly before Kurt came back in.

"Oh Blaine, you're amazing but only individuals accustomed to her drama know exactly what to do with Ms. Rachel Berry," he said as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Now, Finn, what exactly were you planning on doing trying to win her back?" he asked, all business now.

"Well I was just planning on telling her how I feel and then hope that she feels the same way. If she rejects me, which I wouldn't doubt, I would just keep trying." My step-brother sighed and shook his head.

"No no no no no. How did you two work out the first time? Rachel is obviously the kind of girl who needs something not overly flamboyant, but not something so cavalier. She needs to feel wanted, not 'oh you don't want to go out with me? That's fine, we can just continue being miserable every day!'" He stared at me like I had three heads.

"So what do I do?" I groaned as I buried my head in my hands.

"Finn, you're in Glee club. What do we do when we have issues? WE SING, THAT'S WHAT!" Kurt yelled. I opened my mouth to ask what song to sing but he just rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine up to lead him down to the basement.

"Honestly, do I have to explain everything step by step to you? Just sing whatever you think would be best and be done with it." I went to the computer looking through songs until I found the perfect one that expressed everything I was thinking.

"Mr. Shue?" I asked before he could start telling us what the week's assignment would be. "Do you mind if I sing something before we start?" He nodded, gesturing me towards the front. I let out a shaky breath.

"So, I know that we need to finish our preparations for Nationals, but I feel like I need to get this off my chest." I looked at Rachel, but I didn't let her confused look get me off track. "Rachel, I know I've screwed up a lot. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize my feelings for you, but I love you. And I know I've made a mess of things and it isn't fair for me to want you back, and I know this. But I'm hoping that you could at least consider it." I took in a breath, not even bothering to wait for her reaction before I began to sing.

_Should've kissed you there_

_ I should've held your face_

_ I should've watched those eyes_

_ Instead of run in place_

_ I should've called you out_

_ I should've said your name_

_ I should've turned around_

_ I should've looked again_

_ But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_ As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_ Should've held my ground_

_ I could've been redeemed_

_ For every second chance That changed its mind on me_

_ I should've spoken up_

_ I should've proudly claimed _

_That oh my head's to blame For all my heart's mistakes_

_ But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_ As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

_And it's you, and it's you And it's you, and it's you _

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_ And it's on me now, as you go _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_ As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_ And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_ And it's on me now, as you go_

_ But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_ As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

Everyone clapped at the end, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Rachel's response.

"That was an amazing performance, Finn," she said quietly. I felt my heart drop ten stories through the floor. The rest of the club sat there with dumbstruck looks on their faces, like they couldn't believe it either.

"Oh hell no!" Santana yelled, getting up out of her seat to stand in front of the girl in question. "This boy right here broke up with Quinn's sweet ass for you, and all you have to say is how amazing he was? This is not how it's supposed to go down!" She started yelling some more things in Spanish, and it was a joint effort from both me and Sam to get her back in her seat.

"Finn, I love you," Rachel admitted while everything semi-calmed down. "But how am I supposed to know that you won't just turn your back on me again?" I got down on my knees in front of her, completely open for everyone to see.

"Because I'm in love with you. Not with anyone else, you. And I want to be with you and only you, if you'll have me." With that, she bent down and kissed me. And I didn't see fireworks. I got something better. All I saw was me and Rachel, and that was better than any firework show.


End file.
